onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 463
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=553 p.15-17, 554 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Brook - Robin |rating=10.8 |rank=3 }} "Burn Everything to Ash! Admiral Akainu's Power" is the 463rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary All the various Whitebeard Commanders show off their skills and abilities, as do some Marines. Akainu reveals his powers involve magma, by stopping a giant ice block attack thrown by Diamond Jozu. Meanwhile, Coby and Helmeppo question their worth in battle. Then Little Oars Jr., descendent of Oars, makes his way onto the scene. Long Summary Mihawk launches his shockwave towards Whitebeard which is blocked by Jozu with his diamond powers. Right after, the Whitebeard Pirates decide to charge forward to which Sengoku, counters by ordering the marines to shoot them with the front cannons. Just as the Whitebeard Commanders break through, Kizaru amazed at their power, decides that for the battle to end with minimal casualities, the better is to kill Whitebeard as soon as possible, willingly leaving his seat to transport himself before Whitebeard and attacking him with Yasakani no Magatama, which is deflected by Marco on his Phoenix Form. The Marines and Kizaru watch amazed at he took no damage, to which Marco replies he did. Marco then flies towards Kizaru being attacked by his technique, although to no visible effect. Marco is capable of kicking Kizaru and launch him away, this however does not affect Kizaru at all. And just as he orders the Giant formation to prepare themselves, Jozu orders his crew to get away so that he can break the Ice Floor and launch a massive Ice Block (around 10 times larger than the Giants) which forces Akainu to leave his seat, and destroy the Ice Block using his Dai Funka with minimal effort. He then creates a massive Meteor Shower with his volcanic rocks, which sets the battlefield on fire which greatly scares the watchers at Sabaody Archipelago, destroying one of Whitebeard's ships and attacking Whitebeard himself with it, however this has no effect as Whitebeard uses his Bisento to block it. The Marines then continue to shot their cannons at Whitebeard, destroying 3 of the 4 closest ships in Marineford, with only the Moby Dick remaining intact, as Whitebeard, Marco, Jozu and Vista destroy the cannonballs. The commanders then full charge defeating the Marines on their way, just as the vice admirals defeat part of the Whitebeard Pirates. The battle is so violent that both Coby and Helmeppo are scared and think it better to run away. Before they can do it, Little Oars Jr. shows himself up, prompting both Gekko Moriah and Donquixote Doflamingo to battle. The episode ends as Oars Jr. slashes one of the Marine Ships, claiming he will not let Ace die. Characters in order of Appearence Anime and Manga Differences * In the manga, there was never any depiction of Coby and Helmeppo questioning their worth in battle. Trivia * In this episode Pandaman can be seen in the background around minute 4:32 when Izo is shown firing his guns. References Site Navigation 463 Category:Season 14